


hold me down

by laceylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, LITERALLY, M/M, i saw a post on tumblr and i felt the need to post a thing about it because i lowkey love nouis, louis is squishy squishy for niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceylouis/pseuds/laceylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow movement of it all, slow like molasses, makes Louis’ heart throb with adoration and want, a sense of home wrapped up into a to-go package that Louis absolutely loves. He so completely loves Niall, and that’s the thing, he’s loving and loving, giving it his all, without realizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> lol. -chloe

Louis can feel someone’s lips on his neck, sliding against the skin slow and warm, so faint that Louis has to refocus himself to reassure that the kisses are actually being delivered.

There are limbs, pairs of legs and arms intertwining and chests pushed together. There are heartbeats, and Niall can hear Louis’ as he lazily presses his lips to Louis’ neck in the dawn of the morning.

The slow movement of it all, slow like molasses, makes Louis’ heart throb with adoration and want, a sense of _home_ wrapped up into a to-go package that Louis absolutely loves. He so completely loves Niall, and that’s the thing, he’s loving and loving, giving it his all, without realizing.

“You gotta do something, Lou. I’ve been giving you kisses for the past ten minutes,” comes a voice, Niall’s, and the sound is music to Louis’ ears. His voice is harsh and rigid, as if sliding against sandpaper, but nonetheless a melody that Louis wants to listen to every morning.

His breath hits against Louis’ neck, causing him to wrap his arms tighter around Niall’s waist. He kicks his leg out and throws his lazily over Niall’s own, then he sighs.

“’Been awake for a while, twit. ‘S a nice way to wake me up.”

Replies Louis, so soft and sweet, saying the words in the voice he only uses for Niall.

They lay there for a while, just breathing and admiring.

Louis hasn’t seen Niall’s face since last night, and his arm is starting to cramp, so he nudges Niall to move. He can’t actually will himself to do so, though, because Niall answers with a hushed whine, and it does something to Louis’ head. It makes his insides swirl and his heart go all fuzzy.

So he waits. Waits until Niall’s the one that’s ready to get up and do something productive. Waits until Niall decides he needs to eat something, or use the loo. Louis just waits, because Niall makes him.

-

By the time they actually get out of bed, it’s well past noon and Niall’s due in the recording studio in an hour or so.

They eat while watching cartoons (Louis wanted to), munching happily on cereal as Louis’ free hand rests on Niall’s knee.

“Don’t go,” Louis says, suddenly and mid-chew. Niall laughs at him, and Louis’ heart flutters per usual, and he responds by leaning over and pressing a thick kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth.

It isn’t fair, Louis decides.

“Louis, you can’t be serious. I’ll only be gone for, I dunno, like six hours?”

Louis pouts and kicks his feet out like the child he is, and Niall chuckles as he raises the spoon for another bite.

“My fucking point exactly!” he says, so dramatically that he throws his hands up, resulting in his spoon being flung across the countertop. “I just wanted to spend time with you,” he continues.

Niall shushes him, somehow, and walks to the sink to rinse off his plate.

Louis watches him, watches the outline of his bare shoulders and the dip of back muscles. Watches how the freckles splattered on him move as he moves his arms. Louis sees the two slight indents at the bottom of his spine and the figure of his waist.

He sees it all and falls in love some more.

-

Louis is asleep by the time Niall comes home.

Niall stands there, watching Louis clutch a pillow, trying to take his jacket off without making much noise.

He manages, somehow, to climb into bed without breaking something or waking Louis.

“’m awake.” Murmurs Louis, and Niall sighs. “Been awake, actually.” Louis’ voice is muffled with the pillow he’s still holding.

Niall can’t see much except the outline of Louis’ nose and cheeks in the light streaming in from the window, but he can tell his eyes are open by the way his eyelashes are fluttering against his eyelids, almost reaching his eyebrow bone.

“Sorry I’m late, love.” Whispers Niall, earning an exaggerated whine from Louis, who is throwing the pillow at Niall and reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp.

It barely illuminates the room, but Niall can actually see Louis now, so he isn’t complaining. He looks like a kitten, Niall thinks, with stupidly red lips and puffy eyes.

“I think I died a few times from boredom today.” Louis informs Niall, climbing over to straddle him.

Niall knows by now, so he pushes himself up against the bed frame and lets Louis settle in his lap.

“Did you now?” responds Niall, cocking his head up to look at Louis. Louis slides his hands around Niall’s head and lets his fingers rest on his shoulder blades, thrumming them lightly as he nods curtly.

“Yes, yeah.” He sighs, slumping himself.

“Missed you,” laughs Niall, tipping his head back onto the wooden frame and reaching up to grab at Louis’ waist.

“Mhm, whatever. Missed you, too.” He’s slurring his words, because he’s leaning in so slowly and predatory like, and Niall’s suddenly awake.

He can’t answer, or respond, as Louis’ lips meet Niall’s and time slows.

Honestly, Louis can’t hear or feel anything other than Niall’s lips on his own, and Niall’s rough hands gripping his waist.

He’s so done for, extremely slippery in Niall’s hands as they kiss slowly, passionately. When they pull apart, Niall’s eyes are glossed over in the way that Louis has come to love, the faded and wrecked look he always gets whenever Louis _touches_ him.

Louis stays close, breathing in and out, their foreheads knocking together, making both of them chuckle.

“You’re cute.” Says Niall. Louis melts, actually, and pushes forward to suck Niall’s bottom lip in between his own.

“Shut up—you weirdo.”

-


End file.
